


Call in the Cavalry

by Grumpy_Old_Snake



Series: Snippets from a Self-indulgent Sickfic [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Background Asgore Dreemurr & Undyne, Gen, Insomnia, POV Second Person, POV Undyne, Papyrus (discussed), Papyrus Has Issues, Phone Calls & Telephones, References to Illness, Sickfic, Sleep, Undyne is busy, Undyne is you. You are Undyne. Etc., Worried Sans, also tired, background alphys/undyne - Freeform, this is not a reader insert fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Old_Snake/pseuds/Grumpy_Old_Snake
Summary: In which Sans recruits an outside intervention, since his own attempts have failed.





	Call in the Cavalry

 

"heya, undyne. gotta favor to ask."

"You've got  _really_ bad timing, twerp." He also sounds half asleep or drunk, words slurred and even quieter than normal. And you haven't heard from Papyrus recently. You sigh. "...But I'll bite. What's up?"

"think y'could come wrestle papyrus into bed for me?"

Oh. "Heck no! I could barely manage it when he was  _sick_ and half asleep to start with." You'd really tried, too. But soothing people to sleep apparently isn't your forte, and  _literally_ wrestling Papyrus into bed hadn't gotten you nearly as far as it had seemed like it should. "You were better at it anyway, I always just riled him up again."

"you're not wrong," Sans says with a weak snort. "but, uh... no bones. he keeps outlastin' me. i can get him to agree to lay down but i'm pretty sure he's up again soon's i fall asleep."

"Nghh. Papyrus IS an adult, you know! And not sick anymore, either," you grumble. "If he wants to go back to sleeping less then let him, it's not really any of your business. Or mine. Just go back to sleep and worry about getting better yourself."

"yeah, uh... normally i'd agree. less work. but i don't think he's even napped for a few days now and it's... it shows," Sans replies, pausing to yawn. "i'd really rather avoid a relapse or something, y'know?"

"I... yeah, me too, but--rrgh." Maybe you can ask Alphys for suggestions. Or give Asgore a call, he's used to dealing with stubborn kids; a skeleton with way too much nervous energy for his own good should be easy in comparison, right? "Okay! Fine. I'll come over tonight and try, anyway. But I'm busy right now, okay?"

"yeah, yeah, i gotcha. enjoy your date or whatever you're up to. and--thanks. i appreciate it."

"Feh. Sure. See you later, twerp."


End file.
